Night of Horror
by Amaya Sakuragi
Summary: AU: Yukimura Chizuru goes to Kyoto in search of her father's whereabouts when he no longer sends her letter anymore. She thought searching him would be a very simple task one. But it was like a Life-and-Death mission the moment she met some insane men with a light-blue coat at the night of Kyoto Street. What's worse, stumble upon three powerful ronins who are not a mere human.
1. Prologue: Yukimura Chizuru

**A/N: Hi, it's me again! I decided that I would like to take some break from writing KazaSai several fics for tumblr already. Which is, I intended to write KazaChi once more yay! ^w^ This idea has been kept into my head for a very long time, unfortunately, I forgot to publish since I've been thinking too much about KazaChi SSL fic and KazaSai x"DD**

 **This is one of my fav AU about KazaChi in which is, instead of meeting Shinsengumi, Chizuru had been rescued by three Onis that night :DD I'm really hoping that some amazing authors would write this kind of AU. But since none of them haven't writing yet, I would eventually publish first x"33**

 **Feel free to use this AU for KazaChi fic~ I would love to read your way as to how Chizuru met Kazama and the others :))**

 **Beware, the characters may possibly a bit OOC, especially Kazama. …Well, I'm following Kazama's personality in Kazama-hen so yea… :"3 I love seeing Kazama look bored, grumpy and moody when it comes to Chizuru, especially in Edo period.**

 **Wow, my apologize for babbling too much. I'd just feels the need to speak whatever in my mind that's all x"DD Now enough of my babbling and enjoy~**

 **I don't own Hakuouki nor the characters. All of them were belonging to Idea Factory/Otomate. I do own some several(?) OCs, which is, most of them are not very important much. Since Chizuru met Kazama and the three Onis, the Shinsengumi may probably rarely show up, which means, I pretty much use a few OCs of mine while the rest of it I borrow some characters from Urakata Hakuouki. If you're not familiar with it, I suggest you to play it whether you understand it or not. Even I don't really quite mastery in Japanese language TwT**

 **Warnings: OOC-ness, AU, grammar error, typos, cursed words**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **Yukimura Chizuru**

She was running…

She didn't know why she ran for.

But she can tell that someone was chasing her away..

…No. Not one person. There were three people. …Or maybe five of them.

Luck isn't with her this night. She knew she would be dead once they've caught her.

She saw it.

She saw everything that she couldn't tell whether it's just a nightmare or a reality.

She knew Kyoto is a very dangerous place yet she didn't know she would end up see it with her own almond-brown orbs.

It was almost like raining each time she saw they slaughtered the weakling ronins like a heartless butcher. The rain was in a crimson red color. She realized for a moment then it was…

 _Blood._

The killers were not an ordinary ronins she usually known about. They killed as if those were their hobby. Each time the blood spilled on their katana, the killers' grin began widen as if they've done another good job.

She could've sworn she saw the killers licked on the edge of their swords where the blood spilled after they've slaughtered the ronins.

They're not human anymore, she can tell.

They're almost like a vampire. But far from call themselves as a vampire.

She now realized once more that they killed them weren't because of their hobby. What they've been looking for a whole time… what they've been doing all this time…

…were their lust for blood.

She knew her life would finally end once they've found out of her presence. Her mind kept telling her over and over again that she needed to get out of there. She needs to run. Don't let them found her.

But the moment she accidently dropped one of a barrel near the small shop where she's been hid herself from the ronins that's already dead, the killers faced to her, and there was a same grin as they've killed the ronins. She can tell it was her next to be their prey.

"Blooood… BLOOOOOOOD!"

Their screamed made her chilling down on all over spine. Each screaming she hears it's almost like her life getting shorten and shorten already.

She didn't know why does it ended like this to her. Despite how Matsumoto once told her that Kyoto is a very dangerous place one and warned her not to come there alone, yet she has to. She has a reason why she came all the way from Edo to Kyoto.

And that is, looking for her father.

A month ago, her father left her because the shogunates need him in Kyoto. But he promised to her he would send her letter as best and fast as he could, and he did keep a promise to her.

Until…

A week or so.. her father, Kodou suddenly stopped sending a letter to her anymore. She feared that maybe there's something going on happened to her father. Maybe her father was in deep trouble, in which is, she worried about him even more, and decided to go to Kyoto by herself.

Matsumoto is a very busy doctor so she couldn't able to get a help from him nor able to get a call as well, and so, she went on Kyoto all alone.

 _Father, where are you…?_ , she thought herself, still running from the ronins as they laughed in maniacally, and screamed a word of blood. Tears starting to form from her eyes, streaming down on her cheeks like a waterfall while she gripped her hands tightly and prayed to Kami to protect her life.

"Save me.. Save me… somebody, save me..!," she kept chanting those words over and over again, and maybe someone would come to her. Maybe someone would save her…

And maybe.. her father would come to her too…

"Ahhh!"

The brunette suddenly tripped on the hard ground as she's been run around the night street with non-stopping to get away from the maniac killers. Her face turned into horror then as they stopped in front of her, grin became even wider. She knew her life is going to end by them. She knew she'd failed to find her father in Kyoto.

What's going to happen when she die?

Would her father knew she's no longer in the world after then?

If the only..

If the only she hadn't come to Kyoto, she would've continuing on her normal life already. If the only she hadn't come to Kyoto, she would've able to continue on sending a letter to her father even if it'll take years for her to receive.

If the only..

Accepting her fate of what's gonna happen to her then, Chizuru shut her eyes tightly and covered her face with a shaking palm of her hands so that she wouldn't know what those maniac ronins done to her after then, as well as a way of her to feel less pain when death comes.

She didn't know whether luck has always been there or not, but she could've sworn she'd just heard another person yelled in pain instead from hers.

The moment she took a peek on whatever going on of one of the maniac ronin that's been killed, she met another person who seemed to be in an elder age, yet nothing much old to her. He has a very gentle aura however. She wasn't sure if that man is her enemy or an ally to come and rescue her from them.

This man in front of her is not an ordinary human nor ronin, however. He seemed to be powerful one. Seeing how he killed them with just his fist only one round. He's not even using a sword to kill them.

"Yare yare… it seems that everyone wouldn't able to sleep in peace if we let these abominations alive." The elder with a crimson hair sighed heavily, still using a defense pose to prepare another attack to the maniac ronin.

"Blood.. I WANT BLOOOOOD…..!" one of the silver-haired ronin screamed as he was about to launch an attack to the older man.

"I do not have any reason to fight you, but..," he used the final blow to his enemy with his fist once more."..when it comes to the abominations, I would not hesitating let you exist here."

The brunette watched him finished off the maniac ronins with widen eyes and mouth, care less if the flies would come into her mouth then, because she was amazed of him. She has never seen such a strong ronin as him could defeat them with just a fist.

This man in front of her is definitely not an ordinary ronin.

As she was about to move backward despite she'd still on the ground, a bullet suddenly shot on the right side and hit one of the maniac ronin's chest, lying his body on the ground. Chizuru's body became to freeze once more.

If she had moved on to the right side, she would've died already… If she had moved on the right side, the bullet would've aim to her head already…

Hesitatingly, she turned her face behind to see whoever just shot that ronin and it seemed to be another powerful ronin. His clothes were not in Japanese style as the crimson-haired man one, but she can tell that the gunslinger must be an elder's friend.

"Hey, hey, Amagiri. Why don't we play around with those fake demons?" the gunslinger joked. "Killing them seriously is no fun, you know?"

"I wouldn't do that, Shiranui. We came all the way here to erase the abominations' existence. I doubt that **he** wouldn't like it as well." A man named Amagiri said, his expression changed into grim then.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Shiranui sighed. "You're really boring sometimes, Amagiri. And **that bastard** can be really pissed me off sometimes."

Upon of listening their conversation, Chizuru looked at them in a little perplexed.

He?

Could it be that there's another person who would come and kill those maniac ronins beside these two? Who could possibly be then? So many questions filled in her minds already.

As the brunette watched them finished off the bloodlust ronins once more, she told herself once more to get away already. Things would've become even worse if she kept watching them slaughtered each other. She used her palm of hand this time to support herself on standing then, intending to run from the couple unknown ronins and the maniacs too. But suddenly, another insane ronin appeared in front of her, raised up his katana to slice down her. Looking in horror in front of her, her body became parayzled, couldn't avoid his attack.

"Ahhhh!"

She screamed as she crossed her arms in front of her face, hoping that was the only thing she can do.

Not long after this, a sword suddenly slicing on the ronin in front of her into half. The dead corpse laid down on the ground and slowly turned into grey ashes. The moment her eyes laid on whoever killed the ronin in front of her, that person has the most gorgeous figure she could ever seen and it's almost like a great design of porcelain doll. He has a very mysterious aura that she couldn't tell whether that man is an enemy or an ally. But those crimson-blood orbs were the most horrify thing she had ever seen.

Those orbs were very cold like an iceberg. There was a dull and bored expression on his face as if he's been doing this job in forceful.

"It seems that you have an unfortunate fate today, Human." He sighed lazily.

She blinked for a moment, her body starting to feel weak once more. Without realizing, she had fell on the ground once again.

"Blood... Bloooood...!" the unknown ronin spotted another insane ronin behind him. Turning around as he looked at the silver-white monster in disgusted. "I WANT BLOOD. BLOOD. BLOOD. BLOOD. BLOOD. BLOOD. BLOOD. BLOOOOOOD!"

The monster chanted those words over and over again before readying himself to launch an attack to the blonde-haired ronin.

"Pathetic." The man snorted in despise before ending his life with a single slash.

The brunette shut her lips with a palm of her hands, whimpered quietly upon of watching men getting slaughtered very closely, blood splattering everywhere in the night of Kyoto. The smell of dead corpses along with blood were suffocating to her. She finds herself hard to breathe at the unpleasant stench.

At that, he and the two powerful ronins began to finish off them with a split second. It wasn't taken any long then they've finally killed them all, and all what's left is just only ashes. A man with a sword sheathed his sword back, looked at disgustingly down on him.

"To think the Shinsengumi gone too far when they knew it's hopeless even if they had to pay their humanity for the sake of power. Trash..." The crimson-blood orbs man mumbled under his breathed, though she wasn't sure if that man was talking to himself or to his two allies.

"It seems that the rasetsus' state in the Shinsengumi has gotten worse." Amagiri said, sighing in exhaustedly. "There may be a chance that their number will eventually become increasing then."

"Well we might as well be preparing of what's gonna happen then. When it comes to the abominations, we can't sit there and do nothing." The blonde-haired Oni replied back.

The brunette had listening to their conversation, clueless of whatever they talking about. Rasetsus? Shinsengumi? What do they mean by that? Has this always been like this in every night of Kyoto?

"A-Ahhh!" She shot her mouth close once more, too shocked and stunned upon of hearing a familiar group calling themselves as the 'Shinsengumi'. She had heard several bad rumors about them; they were known as a very cruel men who cut people down on the street without showing any pity for them. Is Shinsengumi really those kind who's mad for blood and murdered innocent people? She knew the word of 'cruel' very much but she had never thought that Shinsengumi were definitely that _kind_ of machine killers.

As she thought very deeply, the gunslinger then went forward in front of her, couldn't tell what kind of expression he used right now. But somehow feeling a little regretful for not running away when they were having a conversation.

"So Kazama," Shiranui began. "What are you gonna do to this guy? He doesn't look like a rasetsu to me."

Chizuru looked at the gunslinger in confused at first because how he stated her as a guy but remembered then that before she ready to go to Kyoto, she pretend herself as a boy by wearing a male clothes just to keep her safe from dangerous. She was glad to Kami that none of them noticed of her gender.

Including these powerful ronins such as them.

As she laid her eyes on the man named Kazama, she gave a begging expression so that the crimson-blood orbs man would pity her and lets her live, but she failed in the end. His face was cold and seemed to be care less of the brunette's life. There was no concern or guilty for her.

Instead, it was only filled with disgusted similar as how he looked at the insane ronins.

"Isn't it obvious?" Kazama finally answered. "Just kill him already. He would eventually die like most of pathetic humans."

Her face changed into horror once again. Feared of how would they take her life away without listening her story as to how did she ended up here.

Following her instinct, Chizuru tried to get up, feels the need to get away from them even if her death would've become even more horrible than giving up on them.

Her ears twitched slightly as she heard the gun was getting ready to release the bullet to shot, but she'd still ignored it, continued on running away from them.

"It's hopeless to run!," Shiranui raised his voice, shot the brunette on her sleeve, which ended up her fell down on the ground, held her arm tightly.

"U-Ummmprgh…!" Chizuru groaned painfully, tried to fight back her tears from her eyes, and endured the pain on her arm as hard as she possibly could.

Opening her eyes in hesitantly, her eyes laid on her arm where the gunslinger shot. Soon, she shot her eyes widen open in perplexed as her wound began to knit her skin slowly. It was as if there was an invincible thread and needle was sewing her skin elegantly until there's no deep wound anymore.

Blinking in confused, she gazed into her arm in puzzled.

 _It… healed?_ , she thought.

But how? She wondered deeply. As she's still kneeled down on the ground, she laid her eyes on the powerful ronins then, who looked at the brunette in shocked and surprised, as if they saw she had six arms instead of two.

"His.. his arm was healed…?"

The gunslinger gapped like a fish, eyes still widen like a saucer.

When Chizuru took a gazed upon on them longer, she soon realized that a man named Kazama wasn't there between them.

Not long after then, she could felt something was stabbing her with a sharp katana very deeply with just a stare. A little hesitating then, she turned her head around, meeting her horrify almond-brown orbs into the crimson one, who looked at her with suspicious and confused expression behind on that ruby eyes of Kazama's.

The longer she looked into his eyes, the brunette has finally sees his true expression behind on that dull mask of the blonde-haired Oni.

"You…," Kazama finally spoke, looked at the brunette very deeply. "You're not a human. Who are you?"

"Who.. am I?" She murmured softly, not knowing what to say.

"Obviously that you're not a mere human." The gunslinger then said as he and the red-headed man turned their heels to move behind the brunette girl.

"Eh?"

Chizuru blinked upon of Shiranui's words. Too confused and puzzled of whatever they're talking about now. What does that mean? Were they trying to tell her that she's not a human too?

She soon returned back to the reality as she hears a lazily snort of the golden-haired man.

"If you're truly not a mere human," Kazama began. "..then, let me show you what _we_ are."

The atmosphere around them suddenly began to turn tense, gives the brunette chilled down all over her spine already. Strange aura began to form around the blonde-haired Oni. His crimson-red orbs glowed into golden one, his fascinating blonde hair began to turned into silver white hair like among of those insane ronins, four horns then began to grow on his forehead sharp like a dagger, his figure is much elegant and beautiful than before. But at the same time, she also could felt feared upon of seeing this kind of form from Kazama Chikage.

 _He's not a human…_

She thought.

At the same time, however, he's not like among of the-so-call-abomination.

Who is he? What is he? How could she meet these three powerful ronins at a place like this? At a _time_ like this?

She had only hoped this would be a nightmare. She had only hoped she soon woke in a small house in Edo, who still waiting her father's letter.

But she knew that this is real.

She knew that this is reality.

She didn't want to accept this fate however.

This man in front of her scared her greatly. Just seeing those cold golden orbs of Kazama's made her frightened to death already.

Upon of gazing him longer, she soon realized that her hair starting to turn into silver white as well, her almond-brown orbs slowly glowed into golden. Her body began to shaking in fear upon of feeling this unfamiliar aura.

She finds herself hard to breathe as the strange aura that Kazama form began to become stronger. Her heartbeat began to swift like non-stop as if it was about to explode already.

His words then echoed inside her head before she fell into a pit of darkness.

"As I expected, you're definitely one of us."

* * *

 **There you go guys~ is it good? Bad? Horrible?! Please review what's your mind about this story. I would love to know your opinion about my story(beside grammar error). Let's see what's more… ahh yes, this chapter is mostly about Chizuru's POV(with a slight several Onis POV too), which means, the next one probably about Kazama perspective.**

 **Thank you for reading and please review~ ^w^**


	2. Prologue: Kazama Chikage

**A/N: I hadn't realized until a few weeks since I publish this story that I COMPLETELY forgot to add the characters?! xDD No wonder something is missing so yea, it's finally fixing a few weeks ago.**

 **Thankies so much for reading and review/fav/follow this story. It's makes me so happy somehow~ ^w^ Hope you enjoy a new chapter then :DD**

 **Yea… the title story looks very bored and dull. I'm not very good on writing title story tbh =w=" I just can't figure what's the best title for this story except adding 'horror' despite there's no scary/horror fic in this story xP**

 **Some of it I skip some moments in chap. 1, while the other I change the dialogue...**

 **But aaaaanyway, enough of my babbling and do enjoy the new chapter here.**

 **Warnings: AU, OOC-ness, grammar error, cursed language, Takasugi**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **Kazama Chikage**

The night was very beautiful when the Full Moon had risen above of the sky. But it was much more beautiful when there have such elegant buildings at the Kyoto made by humans one.

Kazama couldn't help but to laugh humorlessly.

He never thought he could admire the humans' ability of build city and town when they'll end up destroying and killing everything in the end.

 ** _Humans are such a foolish creature._**

To think they'll create some wars just for the sake of money and power. It was a very foolish desire for humans like them.

That's why he despises of humans creature very much.

As much as he hated them, the blonde-haired Oni needed to ally along with the Satsuma-han for paying their debt after they've protected Kazama clan and Amagiri clan when the shogunates need their power. Whether their intending may be foolish and selfish one, Kazama still needed to owe them back.

He was a bit surprised a few couple of days ago that Kodou suddenly side with Satsuma-han as well. Despite how he has a last name of Demon of the East too, Yukimura, yet that bald man do not directly related to the blood much. Kodou, like along with the humans, hated him very much. From what he'd heard from Amagiri, Kodou is the responsible for creating Ochimizu, an elixir that would turn humans into fake demons. That old man is gone too far.

 _"It seems that you're still continue on create that medicine, Yukimura Kodou," Kazama spoke in stern, entered the bald man's room without knocking where Kodou created Ochimizu most of his life ever since he was siding on Satsuma-han._

 _When Kodou found out of the Demon of the West's presence, he faced to his, and gave him such a very innocent expression in which Kazama had an urge to kill that old man._

 _"With this Ochimizu, I will create demons as many of them as I wanted to," Kodou said proudly._

 _Kazama spat out in disgustingly._

 _"They're nothing but fake."_

 _Kodou's gentle and kind face suddenly turned into grim, sighed knowing that Kazama wouldn't agree of what he intended to do._

 _"The Yukimura Village has been destroyed by the humans.." Kodou explained, knowing as well that the blonde-haired Oni knew of the Demon of the East's demise of fate, yet the bald man still wanting the Lord of the West to sympathy him and the Yukimura clan just how unfortunate they are and his family shouldn't have been killed. All they ever wanted to live in peace. Why can't the humans accepted that? "As the Head Demon of the West, you should've understood our sufferings too."_

 _It was for quite awhile then Kazama remained quiet for a moment, then taking leave and could've sworn Kazama just heard the bald man chuckled lightly._

 _Though the main reason he left Kodou wasn't because he could understood of the Demon of the East's suffering when their village destroyed. It was opposite one. He knew nothing a word of suffering. He couldn't even understand of their suffering as well. But Kodou was gone too far. He obviously had lost his pride as a demon already. Though he need to have some patient before he's ready to kill him._

 _It may also take a long time for the Demon of the West kills him no matter how much he wanted to take his life away already. Unfortunately, the Satsuma-han still need him and the Ochimizu too in which, he has to wait until his debt finally pay off._

There it was again; another screaming from the abominations at the night of Kyoto. As much as he would rather drinking Sake and taking a nice view of the Full Moon for this night, yet those fake demons were ruining his mood already.

Sighing in frustratedly, putting his katana on his obi, Kazama prepared himself to hunt down the Rasetsus even if they're one of Satsuma-han. Well the one that needed to blame is none other than the fake demons. They're the responsible for ruining the Demon of the West's mood of drinking expensive Sake that one of a member of Satsuma presented him to as a warming-gift.

As he had left from the Satsuma headquarter, as he expected, Amagiri followed Kazama as well as if the red-headed Oni is a very lost little chick who needed its mother very much. ..Not that it bothered him actually. Kazama has getting used to it of getting follow by Amagiri since that loyal man has always been side with him since he was very young.

"It seems that the fake demons were making a ruckus," Kazama sighed heavily once more as they walked around the night street. Amagiri didn't spoke anything yet, still following him as if he was waiting for Kazama to have a permission to speak with him, and so, the blonde-haired Oni continued: "If they kept going to do this every night, we'll erase their existence even if they're one of Satsuma-han."

"From the information I found, Kodou had been researched of the Ochimizu since he was once siding with the group of ronins called the Shinsengumi."

Kazama remained silent for a moment then, continued on walking the night street once more, looking for the abominations to erase their existence.

The Shinsengumi…

He had heard of so much rumors of the group of samurai Shinsengumi. Most of it they were one of the most fearful warriors with a light blue coat, killed down on ronins, including the Rasetsu, as well as fought for their pride.

 ** _Pride, huh?_**

Kazama snorted as he heard that word.

He finds all humans were just the same. They had no pride at all if you ask the Demon of the West. Including the famous of Shinsengumi.

As they heard a maniac screamed somewhere around the corner of street, Kazama and Amagiri went there without hesitated with a fullspeed thanks to their Oni's ability.

* * *

"Yo, don't mind if I join in as well?"

Kazama faced to a familiar gunslinger after the two Onis had just slaughtered several abominations at the night of Kyoto then.

"Shiranui? What brings you here?"

"Well… just the usual thing I'm doing, visiting an old friend of mine, inviting to drink a Sake with him and as I was on my way to go back to Choshuu Headquarter I accidently found you guys having some fun so now… here I am," the tan-skinned demon said with a wide grin on his face then.

Kazama didn't spoke anymore, sheathed his sword back when he had done killing down the rasetsus that's been bothered him greatly.

"Do it what you like. Just don't getting my way."

The Demon of the West replied, turning on his heel as he continued on searching another abominations in the night of Kyoto.

Shiranui replied with another grin then, followed the two Onis.

Kazama didn't mind at all for having another recruit to help him to erase the fake demons. Knowing that Shiranui doesn't give any shits about killing Rasetsus though. All what gives him an attention to follow along with Kazama and Amagiri were actually to find something fun. Especially searching an enemy which are stronger than him.

But the rasetsus were very weak like most insects.

"Speaking about your old friend, Shiranui," Amagiri began. "were you visiting Takasugi Shinsaku- _dono_?"

"Yup. That's him alright." Shiranui said happily, as if he finally got a gift that he's been wanting so much.

The Demon of the West began to face to the two Onis as he gave them a dark, grim expression on his bored and dull face.

"Amagiri," Kazama called the red-headed Oni, in which, Amagiri replied with stopped in mid-walking, looking at his Lord in a slightly confused. "I could understand you respect everyone including those abominations very much. But, do you _really_ have to call that damn Takasugi in a very respectful as well?"

Amagiri remained quiet then, a bead of cold sweat starting to form on his face.

"T-That is…"

No words Amagiri could able to form then.

Before Kazama could speak once more, a certain Oni interrupted him:

"…Hey, Kazama."

Kazama faced to Shiranui then, and there was a cold expression on the gunslinger's face, which is, it was rare one from the gunslinger.

"I swear I would shot your damn balls if you insult Takasugi that way."

The Demon of the West was slightly stunned to see this side of Shiranui. From what he knew about Takasugi, Shiranui has always looked up him a lot. He had won several wars in Choshuu-han, in which, bringing the gunslinger admired him more and more.

…Unfortunately, not so long after that, Takasugi died from a very popular illness around the Kyoto, tuberculosis.

Leaving him dying on the bed then.

Despite Takasugi fought everything he had until the very end, the thing that bothers Kazama greatly is about Shiranui, himself.

 _If_ the gunslinger truly admired that Takasugi person greatly, doesn't Takasugi feels a little… bothered to have a demon such as Shiranui himself for looking up on him despite being a human?

Shouldn't he suppose to see, fear and treat Shiranui like a monster?

This Takasugi person is a very odd man to Kazama…

His thoughts then returned back to reality as soon as he heard another scream from the fake demons. Forgetting his thoughts about Takasugi, using his fullspeed to search the abominations.

Upon of standing on the roof, the three Onis gazed down on the buildings to find the Rasetsus then. It wasn't long after that then, they finally found them.

Their eyes showed in a hidden of perplexed as they watched the fake demons were chasing around the street in crazily.

"What the hell are they chasing for?" Shiranui asked in confusedly, searching of whatever that gives the Rasetsus attention to chase.

"Take a look." Amagiri said, pointed on the human with a light-colored male clothes who ran as if his life was very important. "It seems that they were after an innocent human."

"Oooooh~ it seems that that human is very lucky to approach Rasetsus." Shiranui whistled. His purple-orbs then faced to the Demon of the West. "So Kazama, what'cha gonna do about it?"

Kazama didn't spoke any word yet but only gazed on the pathetic human very deeply. He can sense a very strange aura around the boy.

What is it?

He's just a human.

Nothing special at all.

It took a moment then Kazama finally turned his heel, replied with his usual cold tone on his lips:

"Leave him be. He shouldn't have approach them at a time like this."

Shiranui's reply was a sigh, as if he's been expecting that from the Demon of the West.

Amagiri, however…

"But he needs our help." There was a concern expression on his face. "We can't just turn a blind eye like tht. Didn't we come here to erase the abominations' existence?!"

"That maybe so, however.." Kazama sighed. "saving a human is not my job."

Amagiri's calm and gentle eyes slowly turned into slightly furious as if he had enough of the Demon of the West's arrogant attitude.

Before Amagiri started a long lecture to the Demon of the West, the gunslinger stop the red-headed man then:

"Hey, hey, chill out, guys." Shiranui patted the two Onis' shoulders to calm them down despite Amagiri's state getting worse. "How about this, we should finish killing those crazy fake demons first. Then, we can settle this. So? What do you think?"

Kazama and Amagiri giving the gunslinger **_that_** look at the same time, if you know what I mean, the Demon of the West speaking with a hidden growled on Kazama's lips then:

"You're just trying to play around those abominations, are you, Shiranui?"

"Oh, come on!" Shiranui whined. "It's not that I always play around with them _everyday_."

"Actually," Amagiri began. "You've always didn't fight seriously each time you're approaching with someone, especially that's weaker than you."

"But this is rasetsus. Pretty sure it'll be fun to play around with them." Shiranui said, twirling his gun in playfully.

It took a moment then Kazama thought about it deeper. Sighing in frustrated.

Oh for the Demon Lord…

He despises rescuing a human very, very much.

Never in his entire lifetime he has ever rescue a human before. But even if it was, it was an ordered by the leader of Satsuma-han.

But the fake demons' laughter drivin' him crazy so much, in which he _has_ to ending their life once and for all, even if he has to rescue that damn human.

"Fine…" Kazama said in frustratedly. "But as for you, Shiranui," the Demon of the West glared deep into the gunslinger. "Don't even think about playing around with them. Kill them in a split second."

At that, Kazama began to jump off the roof to chase after the fake demons, following along with Amagiri as well.

As for Shiranui though, he'd still stood on the roof, gapped like a fish in disbelief of whatever the Demon of the West demanded him.

* * *

Several fake demons had been slaughtered everywhere around him. The smell made him sick to death already. To think, there's more of fake demons than he ever imagined.

Just how much stubborn they are to create more abominations in the Human World, anyway?

 _"Ahhhh!"_

Kazama's ears suddenly twitched upon of hearing a human's screaming.

Crimson-red orbs shot into the young brunette. The almond-brown orbs of his were terrifying. His legs soon shaking up in frightening as he slowly fell down on the hard floor, watching the fake demon kills him as if he was intending to commit suicide after all.

 _That foolish boy…!_

Kazama thought angrily, using his fullspeed demon to launch an attack to the fake demon who's trying to kill the young brunette. His body slowly turned into ashes then.

"It seems that you have an unfortunate fate today, Human." Kazama said in lazily, but at the same time, in frustrated. He finds himself disgusted to save a pathetic human such as him.

Upon of gazing the young brunette's eyes longer, he can see there was a hidden of hope and admire just now. Was those eyes meant for him?

Was this human just gladly to be rescued by him?

Nonsense… there's no human could ever admired nor look up a monster such as Oni like himself.

…Or maybe it were meant for something else…?

But more importantly, why did he just rescued a human again? He should've let that damn Rasetsu ending that brat's life instead of his or Amagiri and Shiranui.

"Blood... Bloooood...!"

New fake demon appeared himself out from the shadow, looking at them in desperate for blood. "I WANT BLOOD. BLOOD. BLOOD. BLOOD. BLOOD. BLOOD. BLOOD. BLOOOOOOD!"

Kazama grabbed his hilt very tightly, readying himself to kill the abomination without hesitated. Eyes were filled with disgusted upon of meeting some crazy ronins such as them.

"Pathetic." He snorted lazily, slaughtered the fake demon in a very short time. Blood splattering on the night of Kyoto before it turned into ashes then.

Before he took another new prey of abominations, the Demon of the West could hear a very soft whimpering and sobbing somewhere.

The next thing he knew, it was belonged to the young human.

The brunette pinched his nose very tightly as the smell started getting worse.

By looking of his expression, he doesn't look like he's getting used to this kind of situation before.

Where is he came from if he's not living in Kyoto?

Shaking his head in nonsensely, he has to focus on his job first.

The boy is none of his concern.

After all, he would eventually die by the Onis' hand then.

Kazama started to turn his heels then, continued on slaughtering the fake demons as he tried to ignore those whimpers and sobs the brunette made.

* * *

"So Kazama, what are you gonna do to this guy?" The gunslinger began as his eyes laid down into the young, pathetic human. "He's definitely not a rasetsu to me."

Shiranui should've known about it.

When Kazama's crimson-red orbs laid into the almond-brown one, he can see just how much desperate the young human wanted to live. He can see just how much desperate the young human wanted to leave this place and never comes back.

Then again, if he lets the boy alive, fake demons might chase after him once more.

It would be such a waste after all he… r-rescue this damn human.

"Isn't it obvious?" Kazama finally spoke, eyes laid into the two Onis in dull and bored one. "Just kill him already. He would eventually die like most of pathetic humans."

Amagiri replied with a sigh of disappointing. For whatever the red-headed man thought in his mind, Kazama doesn't gives any shit about it. He doesn't really quite care about human whether they are innocent or not.

Before Shiranui putting new bullets into his gun, the young brunette started stood without hesitatedly, running away as if he finally saw a monster.

"It's hopeless to run!,"

As the bullet finally released and hit it on the human's sleeve, something caught Kazama an attention about the boy.

* * *

He had watched.

He had watched everything already.

He thought this boy in front of him is just another pathetic human that shouldn't have seen everything already.

The abominations…

The Shinsengumi…

He thought this boy would be worth to be killing already. In the end, the Demon of the West was wrong.

Very, very wrong.

As usual, Shiranui was being hot-tempered as ever; shooting the boy without thinking at all. Well, even if he or Amagiri trying to stop him, it would be the same already. But what it gives an attention to the Demon of the West is not because the boy was very strong to have survived of Shiranui's attack. It was because his arm suddenly healed for a few seconds then. Shiranui wasn't the only shocked to see it. Even Amagiri could felt himself to have a surprise expression on his face.

Just what is that boy anyway?

No, rather than called it as a _boy_ , could it be this young brunette is a female for a whole time? If you look at it very closely, this girl has actually had a feminine gesture, in which that proves that its definitely a she's. If this woman truly is a demon too, how could she end up lost in the Human World? Demons shouldn't have involved themselves with a human affair and from what he known, only Kazama clan and Amagiri clan had a debt that needed to pay to the humans.

So who is she? What village she lived? Which clan does this woman belong to?

The moment he laid his eyes on her kodachi, he seemed to have familiar of it somewhere and he remembered now that the kodachi that she bringing on her hip now is belonging to the Demon of the East, Yukimura.

 ** _Yukimura…_**

Is there by any chance that there's a connection between this woman and Kodou…?

Weren't all members of the Yukimura died in a burning village?

How could she survived?

When Kazama revealed his true self to the young brunette, her eyes turned very horrifying as she slowly transformed into a demon as well. That's prove that the young girl was truly one of them; Oni.

As she slowly losing her conscious for not feeling very familiar of this kind of Oni aura, Kazama caught her from falling a very hard ground. His golden orbs took a gazed on her very closely, realizing the Yukimura girl is a very beautiful one compared most demoness he met in his village, which, they're not pure-blooded one.

There aren't a lot of female pure-blooded demons anymore.

And as for this Yukimura girl, she might be have a higher chance to be his—

"What are you gonna do with her once she'll wake up, Kazama-sama?" Amagiri began questioned as they were about to return to the Satsuma headquarter as Kazama carried her by putting her body on his right shoulder.

It wasn't a gentleman one as Shiranui described it

Kazama faced to Amagiri for a moment, then returned back to the Satsuma-han headquarter, finally spoke then: "There's a few questions that I want this girl answer whether she likes it or not. And..," he paused for a few seconds then and continued once again, "I would make sure she'll be safe with us since she's obviously a demon like us."

At that, they finally remained silent as they still walked until they reached to the Satsuma headquarter, commanding the young boy with onxy orbs to tie her up to make sure she wouldn't run away when she finally woke up, in which he obey the Demon of the West without complaining.

* * *

 **A/N: So…. Who's the boy who had an onyx orbs? OwO Someone you know? Then yes, you might be shock in the next chapter then :DD**

 **As for about Takasugi, I'd just can't helped but really falls in love with him the moment I played Urakata for the first time. So I need to mention him in this story since Shiranui really, really admired Takasugi a lot. [SPOILERS: Don't read it if you don't want to know]:**

 **1) In Stories of the Shinsengumi, Shiranui was a bit secretive about Takasugi when Senhime wants to know an information about him.**

 **2) In Kazama-hen, Shiranui mentioned him to Harada before Harada died.**

 **3) Aaaaand in Kazama's special chapter, Shiranui was a little mad how Kazama insult(?) Takasugi so yea… Shiranui probably has a gay for Takasugi besides Harada xDD**

 **But I did told you to play Urakata first, right? :P**

 **Anyway thank you for lovely reviews. As usual they were all made me smile, happy and blush at the same time. Just glad you guys enjoy the story :33**

 **Thank you for reading and please review~ ^w^**


End file.
